


Нож и преданность

by MirkwoodCat



Category: Tintenwelt-Trilogie | Inkheart Trilogy - Cornelia Funke
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirkwoodCat/pseuds/MirkwoodCat
Summary: Как бы ты ни любил и не восхищался своим начальством, некоторые разговоры с ним бывают не сильно приятны... особенно когда ты до этого провалил важное задание.





	

Жар от камина исходил просто адский. Во всяком случае, так казалось Басте, пока он, виновато потупив взор, стоял посреди кабинета.  
Лишь изредка он посматривал на человека, стоявшего у широкого окна к нему спиной. Баста не видел его лица, но чувствовал, что тот сердится. Да что там сердится — просто в ярости. И было, на что сердится...

В свои восемнадцать лет Басту нельзя было назвать пугливым. Нельзя было его назвать и трусом. Но были две вещи, которых он боялся до нервной дрожи: это Белые Женщины и его хозяин, Козерог. Последнего он боялся даже больше, чем Белых Женщин. Пожалуй, это был больше, чем страх: это была смесь страха, восхищения и какой-то болезненной привязанности. Гремучая смесь, надо сказать. Бывало, находясь рядом с хозяином, юноша испытывал чуть ли не священный трепет перед этим человеком. И больше всего на свете он боялся навлечь на себя его гнев.

— Так значит, ты не смог его поймать?  
Голос Козерога, вкрадчивый и на первый взгляд спокойный, показался Басте неестественно громким. Юноша нервно сглотнул. Он не знал, что ему говорить, не знал, как оправдываться, не знал, что теперь с ним будет. Козерог не терпит, когда его приказы не выполняются.  
— Ты оглох? — Козерог резко обернулся и в упор посмотрел на Басту. На бледном лице мужчины нельзя было прочитать ничего, но в его прищуренных глазах полыхала такая ярость, что Баста невольно отпрянул, но тут же взял себя в руки. В конце концов, если он просто будет здесь стоять с виноватым видом и молчать, как какой-нибудь провинившийся ученик, ничего не изменится. Он должен отвечать за свои поступки, и он ответит.  
— Я... — начал Баста, но запнулся: голос вдруг стал хриплым. Он прокашлялся и продолжил: — Я виноват, я не смог его удержать. Но он был у меня в руках. Если бы не его приятель со своим чёртовым медведем, который так некстати оказался там, Огнеглот был бы уже давно здесь, можете мне поверить.

Всё это он говорил уверенным голосом, стараясь смотреть Козерогу в глаза. Скрывать ему нечего. Вот стыдится есть чего... Но он станет лучшим, станет непобедимым. Он станет для Козерога незаменимым, он станет его правой рукой... И он разукрасит ножом рожу этого проклятого Огнеглота!

В кабинете вновь воцарилось молчание. Тем не менее, Баста почувствовал, что обстановка будто бы немного разрядилась. Козерог подошёл к большому дубовому столу, на котором были в идеальном порядке разложены какие-то листы бумаги, свитки и несколько книг, рядом с которыми стоял бокал с вином. Козерог взял бокал и, отпив немного вина, внимательно посмотрел на Басту, о чём-то размышляя.  
Наконец он сказал:  
— То есть тебя напугал какой-то вшивый комедиант с медведем? О, я всегда знал, что комедианты страшные люди. При желании они могут вогнать в страх любого, даже того, кто до этого клялся, что он самый преданный и смелый слуга, что на него можно положиться...  
Насмешка в голосе Козерога задела Басту за живое. Он хотел что-то возразить, но мужчина не дал ему это сделать.  
— Мне не нужны трусливые собаки, Баста.  
— Я не трусливая собака! — Не выдержал юноша. — Я... Я клянусь, что больше такого не повторится. Я... — Тут он глубже вдохнул и серьёзно сказал: — Я слишком многим вам обязан. Вы меня вытащили из нищеты. Раньше я был никем, теперь, благодаря вам, я стал тем, кто я есть. И я сделаю для вас всё, что вы прикажете. И, может быть, мои слова будут чересчур самоуверенными, но я — ваш самый преданный слуга. И если я совершал раньше ошибки, то теперь я себе этого не позволю.

Баста искренне надеялся, что его слова не были сказаны в пустоту, ведь они были искренними. Он никогда раньше ни с кем не говорил так искренне. Вдруг ему показалось, что по губам Козерога пробежала улыбка. А может это просто игра огненных всполохов в камине...

Тем временем Козерог обошёл стол, открыл один из ящиков и что-то достал. Затем он неспешно подошёл к юноше, задумчиво вертя в руках какой-то предмет, обёрнутый в красный бархат.  
— Вот, — сказал он, протягивая предмет Басте. — Можешь считать это проявлением моей великой милости к такому... преданному слуге, — последние слова Козерог сказал с явной усмешкой.  
Баста со страхом и трепетом принял дар и дрожащими руками развернул ткань. Это оказался нож. Клинок его был острым, вдоль него вился изящный узор. На рукояти поблёскивал красный рубин.  
— Дьявол... — только и вырвалось у Басты. Он был не в силах поверить, что этот нож теперь его...  
— Нравится? — Усмехнулся Козерог. Он вдруг выхватил нож у Басты из рук, схватил того за руку, не давая вырваться, и, приставив нож к горлу юноши, с тихой яростью прошипел:  
— Если ты ещё раз, щенок, меня подведёшь, я тебе лично горло перережу, понятно?  
— Д-да... — еле слышно промямлил Баста, с ужасом глядя на искаженное гневом лицо.  
— Что ты сказал? Я не расслышал. — С этими словами Козерог слегка надавил на кожу, и Баста почувствовал, как по шее побежала струйка крови.  
— Да, я понял.  
— Вот и отлично.  
Мужчина резко оттолкнул его, так что юноша чуть не упал. Дышать стало тяжело, жар от камина стал поистине невыносимым...  
С трудом передвигая ноги, Баста направился к двери.  
— Нож забери, — бросил Козерог.


End file.
